Eragon
by teknikmastarna
Summary: Eragon


Eragon fanfiction

Eragon satt på marken på samma äng som han och Mästare Oromis var på varje gång de tränade. "Tänk inte på vad som är viktigast eller mest intressant, utan stäng dina sinnen och granska allting omkring dig." sa Oromis på det gamla språket. "Denna uppgift är till för att breda ut dina sinnen, du måste kunna sa det som inte är synligt och höra vad som inte gör ett ljud." Uppgiften han fått var enkel, han skulle bara skapa en fairth (en bild av det som man just nu visualiserar i sitt huvud) med kraften av sina tankar utan användning pensel eller färg. Han skulle just göra ett andra försök när alven Arya, en av hans närmaste vänner, anlände till scenen. "Är det ok om jag är närvarande under denna lektion?" frågade hon Oromis och han nickade som svar. Då fylldes Eragons huvud fullt med tankar han inte ville ha där just då. Detta krävde hans fullständiga koncentration och han kunde inte fokusera på någonting omkring sig. Så fort som hans tankar flöt iväg letade de sig till henne. Hur skulle han kunna måla upp en bild när allt han kunde tänka på var sin kärlek till Arya, men om han målade fram henne på fairthen skulle både hon och Oromis se den. Till slut gav han upp, han ville inte göra det men han var tvungen. ytan på plattan framför honom började röra sig och färger virvlade fram, knöt ihop sig och tillsammans skapade de en bild. plötsligt var det en detaljerad bild en vacker ung alvkvinna. Denna kvinna var Arya. Att måla av Arya var ingen svårighet eftersom han kände hennes ansikte bättre än sitt eget och bilden som skapades på plattan var detaljerad och hade mycket högre kvalitet än hans tidigare försök. Oromis sträckte fram handen för att få se fairthen och Eragon tvekade men räckte till slut fram den till honom. Oromis kollade på fairthen med ett förbryllat ansiktsuttryck och gav sedan bilden till Arya.

Arya kollade ner på fairthen så att hennes hår täckte hennes ansikte och bilden framför henne. Eragon kunde se hur blodådror bildades på hennes händer precis innan hon bröt sönder plattan av frustration och så att bilden försvann och sedan kastade den på marken. Sedan gick hon raskt där ifrån in i skogsdungen ut ur dalen. Eragon kollade över på Oromis som satt med stora ögon av förvåning av vad han just sett. Utan ett ord ställde sig Oromis upp och började plocka upp allt de använt under lektion. Eragon satt på marken helt förstummad av vad som just hänt."varför?" frågade han efter ett tag på det gamla språket. "En fairth visar bara det du vill att den ska visa. Det går att ljuga med de men det vet hon att du inte är kapabel av än. Bilden du skapade visade dina riktiga känslor. kanske skrämde det henne." Sa Oromis. "Men varför?" frågade han igen, "Varför skulle det skrämma henne?". "Därför bilden visade hur djup din attraktion egentligen är, att du inte kunde tänka på något annat än henne även om du ville och behövde."

Eragon blev förtvivlad, arg, ledsen, allt på samma gång. _Vad skulle hända nu? Hur skulle detta påverka hans och Aryas arbete tillsammans? Ända sedan allt detta började hade de varit tillsammans, sida vid sida. Skulle allt detta ta slut bara på grund av att han fått känslor för henne?_ Eragons tankar virvlade i hans huvud men en tanke var i centrum, kände hon inte likadant tillbaka?

Eragons fötter släpade nästan i marken när han gick från dalen på väg till till sitt hem. Dagen hade startat med en helt normal morgon och nu kändes det som hans huvud skull explodera och implodera på samma gång. Varför kunde han inte bara stoppa sig själv? varför kunde han inte bara ha självkontroll? Tankarna i huvudet virvlade omkring som en tornado av känslor och minnen, och varenda en av de var kopplade till Arya.

Helt plötsligt kunde han känna av en drakes närvaro i hans huvud. "Vad har hänt, Eragon?" Sapphiras röst var lugnande för honom och när hon var nära kände han sig mycket mer komplett och hemma. All konversation mellan Eragon och Sapphira skedde via deras tankar då hon inte kunde prata och deras sinnen var sammankopplade. Eragon kollade upp och såg hur Sapphira dök ner emot honom och landade med ett duns. Draken hade blivit massiv sen hon kläcktes och hennes vingar gjorde att hon knappt fick plats på marken i den alviska staden. Han kände hur orolig hon var och visste att hans egna tankar och känslor måste kännas som en storm i hennes huvud. Han la handen på hennes sida då hon ställde sig bredvid honom. "Lugna ner dig Sapphira, allt e bra." sa han till henne. Sapphira fnyste, "Har du glömt att alla tankar i ditt huvud också finns i mitt?". Detta var sant och Eragon visste det mycket väl. Enda anledningen att hon inte känt det tidigare var troligtvis att hon hade varit för långt bort. "Detta är inte bra, Eragon. Det är sådant här som får dig ur fokus och får dig dödad." Den unga draken har växt till sig under åren de haft tillsammans, både i massa och i intelligens. "Kan vi bara ta oss till stugan, jag måste ligga ner ett tag, sen kan vi prata." sa han och klättrade upp på Sapphiras rygg. "nåväl" sa hon och lyfte från marken med ett stort vingtag.

Han tyckte om flygturerna med Sapphira. Flygandet gav honom alltid en känsla av frihet och varje stund med Sapphira var ett nöje för honom. Ända sen de kom till Ellesméra för att starta sin träning har de haft mindre och mindre tid med varandra och inte haft många tillfällen att ta flygturer som denna, då båda har fått varsin mästare att träna med. Eragons var Oromis och Sapphiras vad Glaedr, Oromis drake.

När Sapphira landade på sin bädd i det gigantiska rummet steg Eragon av henne och gick in i sitt sovrum för att vila. När han gick in i sovrummet såg han att det låg en papperslapp på nattduksbordet. Han var helt säker på att det inte var han som hade lagt den där. På pappret var ett långt brev skrivet på det gamla språket. Längst ner på pappret stod ett namn, Arya. Eragon stannade till när han såg hennes namn och ville nästan inte fortsätta läsa. Tänk om det var ett brev om att hon inte älskade honom, eller att hon aldrig ville ses igen. _Nonsens, _tänkte han. _Så allvarligt kan det väl inte vara? eller?_ Eragon blev kallsvettig.

Sapphira kände hur hans humör svängde tvärt och ryckte till. "Eragon, vad händer?". Han svalde."Ingenting Sapphira, bara ett brev." sa han med en smått skakig ton. han tog ett par djupa andetag och började sedan läsa brevet.

_Eragon, du och jag har gått igenom mycket tillsammans. Det var du som befriade mig från Durza i Gil'ead och det var du som reste över hela världen för att hitta ett botemedel mot giftet han hade satt i mig. Vi har stridit tillsammans fler gånger än jag kan räkna och utan dig hade jag varit död, eller värre, sen länge. Jag måste erkänna, när jag såg fairthen du gjorde av mig skippade mitt hjärta ett slag, jag fick så många tankar i huvudet att jag knappt kunde tänka, så många känslor i kroppen att jag knappt kunde röra mig. Men du måste förstå Eragon, att det inte skulle funka. Den situationen vi är i just nu är alldeles för spänd för att du ska bli distraherad från din träning. Du är det ända som kan stoppa Galbatorix från att förslava eller förinta alla varelser i Alagaësia, utan dig är världen dömd till en tid i mörker i tusentals år till. Du är den siste drakryttaren Eragon och om du gör ett misstag under strid på grund av mig som får dig dödad skulle jag aldrig förlåta mig själv. Tro mig Eragon, när jag såg bilden ville jag inget annat än att gråta av lycka och släppa taget om alla instängda tankar, men jag kan inte låta det bli så för hela Alagaësias skull. Det är därför jag valt att resa söderut mot Fahren dûr under den resterande tiden av din träning. Detta var ett svårt beslut för mig att ta därför jag vill inte lämna dig och Sapphira ensamma, men jag beslöt att det var bäst så, för både dig och dina studier._

_Arya_

Eragon suckade. Han hade ställt till det rejält. Hade han bara haft lite självkontroll hade han inte varit i den här situationen. Arya skulle fortfarande vara med honom och när kriget var slut skulle han kunnat släppa ut allt och förklara hur han kände. Kanske hade hon då visat samma sak tillbaka och… det var inte värt att tänka på. Han hade sumpat det och nu var han ensam.

Två dagar efter Arya lämnat Ellesméra satt Eragon på ängen med Oromis igen. De övade fortfarande med fairthar och Eragons blev bara bättre och bättre. Mitt under ett av hans försök så ryckte hans tankar till och bilden på plattan blev bara ett myller av färger. Eragon kollade på Oromis, det sågs på hans ansiktsuttryck att han hade känt det också. "Någonting har hänt." sa Oromis med en skarp ton. Han blundade och Eragon såg på hans ansikte att han koncentrerade sig. Oromis var en mäktig drakryttare och hans magi var av nästan ingen jämförelse tills hans slag med Galbatorix, då både hans fysiska och psykiska förmågor försämrats efter förlusten. "Arya är i trubbel." sa han och reste sig upp snabbt. "Vi måste rapportera detta till Islanzadí Dröttning (Drottning Islanzadí på alviska)."

Eragon ställde sig också upp."Jag åker direkt!" sa han och började gå raskt mot skogsdungen. "Eragon, du kan inte åka dit ensam utan förstärkning. För allt vi vet kan det vara en fälla! Du och Sapphira är inte allsmäktiga och ett misstag kan betyda din död." han hade en hård och bestämd ton och Eragon gillade inte att säga emot sin mästare, men detta var en nödsituation. "Det var på grund av mig Arya ens gav sig iväg och jag tänker inte låta henne bli till fångatagen och torterad som i Gil'ead." Eragon hade en bestämd ton som Oromis svarade med en hård blick. "Du vet att vi inte kan låta någonting hända dig förrän din träning är fullbordad, du är fortfarande en ung drakryttare och många av våra fiender är fortfarande starkare än du." han stirrade på Eragon tills han gav sitt svar. "Jag tänker gå efter Arya, varisej du vill att jag ska eller inte." sedan vände han sig om och gick in i dungen.

Sapphira hade redan börjat ta sig emot Eragon efter konversationen han haft med Oromis. "Är det här verkligen vist, Eragon? Borde vi inte vänta på att Islanzadí skickar ut förstärkning?" hörde han henne säga med en lugn röst. "Tänk om hon redan är på väg till Urû-baen. Då har vi ingen chans att fri ta henne." "Det spelar ingen roll" sa han med en bestämd men lugn röst. "Det är pågrund av mina handlingar som Arya är i fara och jag kommer inte lämna henne åt Galbatorix händer." Sapphira landade bredvid honom. "Jag följer dig vart än du går men jag ber dig Eragon, gör inget förhastat." Han nickade mot henne och log."Jag har befriat henne från Galbatorix förut, jag kan göra det igen." Han hoppade upp på hennes rygg och de flög emot deras bonad för att förbereda sig för resan de har framför sig.

Drakar kan färdas mycket snabbare än hästar kan och Sapphira var väldigt snabb för en drake så Eragon förväntade sig inte en lång resa.

Efter ett par timmar av flygning österut över skogen och sedan söderut över vägen mot Fahren Dûr såg Sapphira och Eragon en förstörd karavan vid sidan av vägen. "Det är många döda kroppar på marken Eragon, inte alla alver, men jag ser inte Arya bland de." sa hon med en orolig ton. "Det är spår som leder västerut. De är redan på väg mot Urû-baen." "Då får vi skynda oss." sa han samtidigt som de styrde mot spåren ut i Hardarac öknen.

Efter en timme av flygande genom öknen såg de en grupp svarta figurer vid horisonten. "De hade inte tagit sig långt" sa Eragon samtidigt som han rätade till sig i sadeln. "Var redo." Sapphira kisade med ögonen och de fylldes med en glöda som hon bara fick när han gjorde sig redo att slåss. När de kom närmare hörde Eragon skrikande och en sekund senare började pilar vina förbi de i hög fart. Innan de han träffa en ända pil dök Sapphira ner mot de och hennes mun hettades upp då hon gjorde sig redo att släppa ut ett inferno. "Stopp Sapphira, vi vet inte vart Arya är och vi kan inte riskera att träffa henne." sa han samtidigt som han avfyrade en pil. Sapphira landade istället på marken och krossade två soldater framför sig.

Slaget var inte långt, det är inte många varelser som kan mäta sig med en drake. Eragon hoppade av Sapphira och sprang så snabbt han kunde fram till soldaternas hästar. Där låg hon, medvetslös på baken av en häst med en påse över huvudet. Eragon drog av påsen, lyfte av henne och började bära henne tillbaka till Sapphira. "_Waíse heill_"viskade han åt Arya där hon låg och alla synliga sår på hennes kropp började läka. Eragon kände hur hans egen styrka fördes över till henne. När han satt henne och sig själv på Sapphiras rygg började Arya vakna långsamt som ur en djup sömn och försökte prata, men inte ett ord kom ut. "Försök inte prata, Arya" sa han och satte sitt vattenskin mot hennes läppar. Eragon hörde Aryas röst i sitt huvud. "Tack" sa hon och kysste honom på läpparna och blev sedan medvetslös. "Inga problem" viskade han tillbaka och kysste henne på pannan samtidigt som Sapphira lyfte och de flög tillbaka mot Ellesméra.


End file.
